


Bacio sotto il ciliegio

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Daiki? Che cosa guardi?»<br/>«Sakura, stavo ripensando al giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti, sotto quest’albero, eravamo entrambi delle matricole, e ora si avvicina il giorno del diploma»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacio sotto il ciliegio

Versione 1

Ogni giorno io e il mio migliore amico, Aki Sakuragi detto Sakura, andavamo a pranzare sotto lo stesso albero di ciliegio, portavamo i nostri bento e li dividevamo.  
«Daiki? Che cosa guardi?»  
«Sakura, stavo ripensando al giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti, sotto quest’albero, eravamo entrambi delle matricole, e ora si avvicina il giorno del diploma»  
«Vero…»  
Amavo fissare Sakura quando mangiava, aveva un portamento così dolce e delicato, tanto dasembrare quello di una ragazza.  
Avevo dei corti capelli castani scuri, occhi neri, un volto duro, ero un ragazzo molto energico e vivace, amavo praticare sport, soprattutto il calcio, Sakura, invece era il mio esatto opposto, un ragazzo molto femminile, dolce e socievole, aveva dei lunghi capelli biondi, occhi neri, .  
Quel giorno c’era un filo di vento che scuoteva i capelli di Sakura, facendola sembrare ancora più bella di quella che era, ed il mio cuore iniziò a palpitare.  
Un petalo di ciliegio si impigliò fra i suoi setosi capelli, io delicatamente lo presi e lo passai verso il naso.  
«Sakura, sei proprio dolce come questi petali di ciliegi, il tuo nome è perfetto per una ragazza come te»  
«Grazie»  
Io avvicinai il mio volto a quello di Sakura, lo stavo guardando fisso negli occhi, ci divideva solo la distanza del nostro respiro.  
Io sapevo quello che volevo fare, volevo baciarlo, cosa che mi passava ogni istante per la testa, ero innamorato perso di lui.  
Sakura mi guardava stranamente, sembrava volesse dirmi “cosa vuoi?”, volevo allontanarmi, ma più lo desideravo e più mi avvicinavo.  
Le nostre labbra ormai erano così vicine che stavano per sfiorarmi, io avvicinai le mie mani alle spalle, le passai sul suo volto accarezzandole i dolci e delicati lineamenti,e con delicatezza appoggiai le mie labbra sulle sue, e c’iniziammo a baciare, lui sembrava ricambiare quel mio gesto, mi mise le mani fra i capelli.  
Quando finimmo lui mi sorrise dolcemente  
«Era ora che tu lo facessi, ho aspettato tanto»  
«Ti eri accorta?»  
«Si, sapevo che tu provavi qualcosa per me, e io ti ricambio, se quello che tu provi per me è lo stesso che io provo per te»  
«Mi ami?»  
«Infinitamente»  
«e tu?»  
«Infinitamente>>  
Ci baciammo di nuovo sotto quell’albero di ciliegio in fiore.

 

Versione 2

 

Ogni giorno io la mia migliore amica, Sakura andavamo a fare ricreazione sotto lo stesso albero di ciliegio, portavamo i nostri bento dividendi fra noi.  
«Haru? Che cosa guardi?»  
«Sakura, stavo ripensando al giorno in cui ci siamo conosciute, sotto questo albero, eravamoentrambe delle matricole, ed ora si avvicina il giorno del diploma»  
«Vero…»  
Amavo fissare Sakura quando mangiava, aveva un portamento così dolce e delicato.  
Avevo dei corti capelli castani scuri, occhi neri, un volto duro, tutti a prima vista mi prendevano perun maschio, anche per il mio carattere, ero molto vivace avevo molta energia ed amavo lo sport, soprattutto il calcio, Sakura, invece era il mio esatto opposto, una ragazza molto femminile, dolce e socievole, aveva dei lunghi capelli biondi, occhi neri, ed era molto prosperosa, aveva una settima naturale, io invece avevo un prima poco abbondate.  
Quel giorno c’era un filo di vento che scuoteva i capelli di Sakura, facendola sembrare ancora più bella di quella che era, ed il mio cuore iniziò a palpitare.  
Un petalo di ciliegio si impigliò fra i suoi setosi capelli, io delicatamente lo presi e lo passai verso il naso  
«Sakura, sei proprio dolce come questi petali di ciliegi, il tuo nome è perfetto per una ragazza come te»  
«Grazie» Io avvicinai il mio volto a quello di Sakura, la stavo guardando fissa negli occhi, ci divideva solo la distanza del nostro respiro.  
Io sapevo quello che volevo fare, volevo baciarla, cosa che mi passava ogni istante per la testa, ero innamorata persa di lei.  
Sakura mi guardava stranamente, sembrava volesse dirmi “cosa vuoi?”, volevo allontanarmi, ma più la desideravo e più mi avvicinavo.  
Le nostre labbra ormai erano così vicine che stavano per sfiorarmi, io avvicinai le mie mani alle spalle, le passai sul suo volto accarezzandole i dolci e delicati lineamenti,e con delicatezza appoggiai le mie labbra sulle sue, e c’iniziammo a baciare, lei sembrava ricambiare quel mio gesto, mi mise le mani fra i capelli.  
Quando finimmo lei mi sorrise dolcemente  
«Era ora che tu lo facessi, ho aspettato tanto»  
«Ti eri accorta?»  
«Si, sapevo che tu provavi qualcosa per me, e io ti ricambio, se quello che tu provi per me è lo stesso che io provo per te»  
«Mi ami?»  
«Infinitamente»  
«e tu»  
«Infinitamente>>  
Ci baciammo di nuovo sotto quell’albero di ciliegio in fiore.

 

Versione 3

 

Ogni giorno io e la mia migliore amica, Sakura, andavamo a pranzare sotto lo stesso albero di ciliegio, portavamo i nostri bento e li dividevamo  
«Daiki? Che cosa guardi?>>  
«Sakura, stavo ripensando al giorno in cui ci siamo conosciute, sotto questo albero, eravamo entrambi delle matricole, ed ora si avvicina il giorno del diploma»  
«Vero…»  
Amavo fissare Sakura quando mangiava, aveva un portamento così dolce e delicato.  
Avevo dei corti capelli castani scuri, occhi neri, un volto duro, ero un ragazzo molto energico e vivace, amavo praticare sport, soprattutto il calcio, Sakura, invece era il mio esatto opposto, una ragazza molto femminile, dolce e socievole, aveva dei lunghi capelli biondi, occhi neri, ed era molto prosperosa, aveva una settima naturale, Quel giorno c’era un filo di vento che scuoteva i capelli di Sakura, facendola sembrare ancora più bella di quella che era, ed il mio cuore iniziò a palpitare.  
Un petalo di ciliegio si impigliò fra i suoi setosi capelli, io delicatamente lo presi e lo passai verso il naso.  
«Sakura, sei proprio dolce come questi petali di ciliegi, il tuo nome è perfetto per una ragazza come te»  
«Grazie»  
Io avvicinai il mio volto a quello di Sakura, la stavo guardando fissa negli occhi, ci divideva solo la distanza del nostro respiro.  
Io sapevo quello che volevo fare, volevo baciarla, cosa che mi passava ogni istante per la testa, ero innamorato perso di lei.  
Sakura mi guardava stranamente, sembrava volesse dirmi “cosa vuoi?”, volevo allontanarmi, ma più la desideravo e più mi avvicinavo.  
Le nostre labbra ormai erano così vicine che stavano per sfiorarmi, io avvicinai le mie mani alle spalle, le passai sul suo volto accarezzandole i dolci e delicati lineamenti,e con delicatezza appoggiai le mie labbra sulle sue, e c’iniziammo a baciare, lei sembrava ricambiare quel mio gesto, mi mise le mani fra i capelli.  
Quando finimmo lei mi sorrise dolcemente  
«Era ora che tu lo facessi, ho aspettato tanto»  
«Ti eri accorta?»  
«Si, sapevo che tu provavi qualcosa per me, e io ti ricambio, se quello che tu provi per me è lo stesso che io provo per te»  
«Mi ami?»  
«Infinitamente»  
«e tu?»  
«Infinitamente>>  
Ci baciammo di nuovo sotto quell’albero di ciliegio in fiore.

  


 


End file.
